Time Ago (Remake)
by Maugriez
Summary: Ketika masa lalu merubah seseorang menjadi pibadi yang baru, akan 'kah semuanya akan berjalan dengan indah dimasa depan? Atau bagian dari masa lalu bersikeras untuk mengembalikannya? Dapatkah dia? Bad summary. KyuMin. GS. Remake story from Movyssi. RnR? :)
1. Chapter 1

Author : Raina Lee (ganti pen-name)

Cast : Cho kyuhyun

Lee Sungmmin

Etc.

Disclaimer : this story is remake from Movyssi eonni. Cast milik Tuhan, keluarga serta diri mereka sendiri.

Warning : Out of original caracter. GS for UKE. Remake story. Author abal.

IF YOU DONT LIKE IT, DONT READ. THANK YOU!

Ratting : T

p.s : happy reading... ini ceritanya aku Re-Publish, mau lanjut atau enggak tergantung kalian. Aku sih ikut kalian aja..RnR?

"_aishh, Kyu__nnie O__ppa, bisakah kau diam? Aku sedang menamatkan level game terakhirku!"_

"_aku tidak mau __Ming__.." balas__ Kyuhyun menyebalkan__ dengan memeletkan lidahnya._

"_kau sangat menyebalkan, __O__ppa!" teriak__ Sungmin –gadis yang dipanggil Ming tadi-__ seraya bangkit dari duduknya__ dan pergi menjauh__._

"_yak!__ Lee Sungmin__! Mau__kemana kau? Akukan hanya bercanda! Kembali kau!"_

"_ANIYA__!" teriaknya tanpa menoleh sama sekali._

**15 tahun kemudian…**

"ada keributan apa di sana?" Tanya seorang pria pada asistenya yang kebetulan sedang melintasi lobby rumah sakit ternama Seoul. Seoul Center International Medical.

"maaf Tuan, saya tidak tahu." jawab sang asisten.

"yasudah, lebih baik sekarang kita segera menemui Appa sebelum dia mengamuk."

"baik." jawab asistenya patuh.

Hanya tertinggal beberapa langkah lagi untuk mencapai lift, secara tiba-tiba pria itu menghentikan langkahnya mendadak. Nama itu… dengan cepat, pria itu menatap sekelilingnya dengan seksama. Mencoba menemukan asal suara, dan matanya tertuju pada seorang perawat yang sedang berlari mengejar seseorang melewati pintu kaca rumah sakit.

"Tuan.."

"..."

"Tuan Cho…"

"..."

"Tuan Cho Kyuhyun…" panggil asistenya yang membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ne? A-Ayo jalan." Jawabnya kikuk dan hanya dibalas anggukan bingung dari asistennya.

Cho Kyuhyun POV

'Lee Sungmin' hanya nama itu yang terus terulang dalam otakku. Apakah gadis itu? Apakah itu Lee Sungmin-ku? Ming-ku?

_T__ing.._

Dentingan lift berhasil membuyarkan lamunanku –lagi-, dengan langkah tak pasti aku memasuki ruang VIP yang kutuju.

"Aaa.. Kyuhyun-ah, akhirnya kau datang. Kenapa lama sekali, hm?" sambut ibuku ramah.

"Kau pasti tahu, Eomma.. macet." Jawabku sekenanya. Dan tentu saja Eomma yang mendapat balasan seperti itu pun mengluarkan _deathglare_-nya padaku. _Ck. Apa perduliku?!_

Pandanganku terpaku pada seseorang yang sedang duduk di samping Appa. Yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan tajamnya yang… menilai?

"Baru saja aku ingin menghubungi pak Jung untuk menarikmu kesini kalau kau masih di kantor sekarang." Kata Appa ketika aku sudah berdiri di sisinya. _Apa-apaan dia itu?_ Rutukku dalam hati.

"Cepatlah Appa, aku masih ada rapat setelah ini."balasku sudah tidak sabar.

"Sabarlah anak muda…" balasnya lagi, dan sekarang dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya. Senyum? Apa aku tidak salah lihat? Mengingat Appa yang selalu menampakkan wajah seriusnya padaku. Tapi sekarang tengah tersenyum?

"ini tuan Lee Seunghyun, rekan bisnisku dari Clee Department store. Dan tuan Lee, ini anak lelakiku, Cho Kyuhyun." Lanjut Appa mengenalkan kami berdua.

_Lee Seunghyun__? Bukankah __waku itu A__ppa cerita padaku nama__ pemilik Clee itu Lee Kangin__? atau aku yang lupa? Ah tidak mungkin, aku yakin namanya__ Lee Kangin__._

"Annyeonghaseo, Cho Kyuhyun imnida." Salamku dengan membungkuk 90 derahat padanya, dan lagi-lagi hanya dibalas anggukan kecil darinya.

"Sebenarnya, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu, Kyu.. Dulu aku pernah menceritakan tentang sahabatku, 'kan?" mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu pun aku mengangguk, membenarkan perkataannya.

"15 tahun yang lalu, Kangin, Leeteuk serta putri mereka mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas. Mereka pun langsung dibawa kerumah sakit terdekat, tapi sehari dari kecelakakan itu terjadi sahabatku dan istrinya meninggal. Tapi tidak dengan putri tunggal mereka. Meski keadaannya sangat parah, setidaknya… dia selamat." Lanjut Appa dengan wajah yang merasa sanga terpukul.

"Dan dulu kau sering bercerita pada Noona-mu tentang gadis yang bernama Lee Sungmin, 'kan? Apa kau tidak menyadari nama pria dihadapanmu dengan nama gadis kecilmu itu mempunyai kemiripan? Aku yakin otakmu sangat mengerti apa yang aku maksud." Lanjut Appa dengan wajah yang serius.

Lee Senghyun dengan Lee Sungmin? _*dalam huruf hangeul penulisan nama sungmin, 'Sung' di tulis dengan 'seung'*_ Lee ... aku menatap Appa tidak percaya. Jangan-jangan…

"Kau benar, Kyu. Mereka kakek dan cucu." jawab Appa yang langsung memahami ekspresiku. Aku terpaku. Kenapa ini sangat sulit untuk diterima akal sehatku?

"Dan sekarang aku akan meminta tolong padamu, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi…." Ujar tuan Lee.

Lee Sungmin POV

"Minnie!" teriak Ryeowook yang masih saja mengejarku.

Dia menahan pintu mobilku dengan tangannya yang terulur dari belakang tubuhku. Mau tidak mau aku pun memutar tubuhku agar menatap wajahnya, _apa yang sebenarnya __kau__ inginkan, hah?_

"Apa?" Tanyaku ketus

"Ayolah, Minnie... kau tidak akan keluar hanya karena masalah ini, 'kan? Aku yakin, semua dokter yang berada di dalam sana juga pernah mengalami apa yang kau alami sekarang. Kau itu tidak me…"

Ku tatap Ryeowook tajam dan setidaknya itu berhasil untuk membuat mulutnya itu terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau. Sangat. Cerewet. Kau, tahu?" tanyaku dengan berusaha menekan emosi ke titik terendah saat ini, tentu saja masih menatapnya sama, tajam.

"Nng.. Minnie... Tapi itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Kau berhenti hanya karena tidak…"

"Wookie-ku sayang… bisakah kau diam? Dan apa tadi yang kau katakan? _'hanya'_? Apa aku tidak salah dengar, ya?" kali ini tingkat kesabaranku benar-benar menipis. Dan Ryeowook sepertinya masih belum mau menyerah. _B__aik, kata lihat siapa yang akan bertahan sampai akhir__, nona muda Kim, __say__a__ng__..._

"Aku tahu apa alasanmu menjadi dokter, Minnie. Aku tahu…"

"Apa? Apa alasanku menjadi dokter, Wookie? kenapa kau bisa tahu alasanku menjadi dokter, sedangkan aku sendiri tidak tahu? Jadi... APA ALASANKU, WOOKIE?! KATAKAN PADAKU!" teriakku frustasi.

_Cukup. Ini cukup. Aku harus benar-benar keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini. _Aku bergegas masuk kedalam mobilku, meninggalkan Wookie yang masih mematung syok dan melajukan mobilku kencang.

Author POV

"Sungmin-ah, kau sudah memutuskannya?" Tanya tuan Lee pada Sungmin yang sedang terduduk di hadapannya.

"Haraboji… Kau tahu, kalau aku paling tidak menyukai yang namanya perjodohan. Jadi tolong, lebih baik Haraboji berhenti memaksaku. Sekarang." Ucapnya dengan nada final.

Mungkin bagi orang yang tidak mengenalnya akan memilih patuh, kalau masih ingin hidup, tapi tidak untuk orang terdekatnya. Haraboji-nya.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu, 'kan, apa pun yang kau pilih, tidak akan merubah keputusanku kedepannya." ucapnya santai menghiraukan aura membunuh yang menyelimuti gadis itu.

"Lalu untuk apa kau meminta pendapaku, Haraboji-ku tersayang?" tanyanya dingin yang langsung berjalan menghampiri pintu ruangan itu berniat pergi sebelum emosinya meledak. Lagi.

"Apa aku sudah memberitahumu kalau ini pesan terakhir yang Appa-Eomma-mu sampaikan padaku, Cucuku tercinta?" tanya sang Haraboji dengan nada penuh kemenangan.

Gerakan Sungmin yang menghampiri pintu pun terhenti begitu mendengar perkataan Haraboji-nya. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya syok.

"Ayahmu hanya meminta agar aku merawatmu dan mengurus perusahaan keluarga kita untuk sementara, yang tentunya tidak akan mungkin langsung diberikan pada gadis berumur lima tahun yang terbaring lemah di atas kasurnya, bukan? Anakku menyuruh pengacaranya untuk membuka surat wasiatnya ketika kau genap 20 tahun Sungmin-ah. Dan masalah ini, ini benar-benar pesan terakhirnya sebelum anak kebanggaanku itu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya."

"Tentu saja sebagai seorang ayah dan kakek, aku… tidak ingin mengecewakan anakku dan menjerumuskan cucuku satu-satunya ini jatuh ketangan yang salah. Aku harap kau mengerti maksudku Sungmin-ah.." jelasnya panjang dengan raut wajah lelah yang sangat ketara di wajah tuanya itu.

"Haraboji… apa kau tahu… kau… baru saja membuatku… bingung."

To be continued

N.P :

Yes.. ada yang ingat dengan cerita ini? Yap, ini cerita yang sama dengan sedikit penambahan di sana-sini. Tapi maaf kalau masih ada typo(s). Maafkan aku. By the way, aku ganti nama ya, dari **mz6** jadi **Raina**. Why? Karena menurutku mz6 terlalu aneh untuk jadi sebuaj pen-name. Oh ya, cerita ini juga aku hapus untuk di muat ulang. Aku harap kalian tidak keberatan. For the last, mind to review? Atau di delete aja?

Big Love

RainaLee


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Raina Lee (ganti pen-name)

Cast : Cho kyuhyun

Lee Sungmmin

Etc.

Disclaimer : this story is remake from Movyssi eonni. Cast milik Tuhan, keluarga serta diri mereka sendiri.

Warning : Out of original caracter. GS for UKE. Remake story. Author abal.

IF YOU DONT LIKE IT, DONT READ. THANK YOU!

Ratting : T

p.s : happy reading... ini ceritanya aku Re-Publish, masih mau lanjut atau enggak itu tergantung kalian. Aku sih ikut kalian aja.. RnR?

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Preview chapter 1**

###

"_Ayahmu hanya meminta agar aku merawatmu dan mengurus perusahaan keluarga kita untuk sementara, yang tentunya tidak akan mungkin langsung diberikan pada gadis berumur lima tahun yang terbaring lemah di atas kasurnya, bukan? Anakku__ menyuruh pengacaranya__ untuk__ membuka surat wasiatnya ketika kau genap 20 tahun__ Sungmin-ah__. Dan masalah ini, ini benar-benar pesan terakhirnya sebelum anak kebanggaanku itu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya."_

"_T__entu saja sebagai seorang ayah dan kakek, aku… tidak ingin mengecewakan anakku dan menjerumuskan cucuku satu-satunya ini jatuh ketangan yang salah. Aku harap kau mengerti maksudku__ Sungmin-ah__.." jelasnya panjang dengan raut wajah lelah yang sangat ketara di wajah tuanya itu._

"_Haraboji__… apa kau tahu… kau… baru saja membuatku… bingung__.__"_

_###_

Mendapat tanggapan seperti itu dari sang cucu malah membuat Tn. Lee terkekeh. Pasalnya, Lee Sungmin yang dikenalnya adalah gadis keras kepala yang memiliki tingkat ke-_akut_-an yang tinggi, tapi sekarang, gadis itu malah mengutarakan secara gamblang apa yang ada di kepalanya begitu saja.

"kau bodoh, sayang." ejekan yang di lontarkan Tn. Lee sontak menyadarkan Sungmin akan dunia nyata. Dan secara tidak sadar membuat wajahnya memerah. Antara marah dan malu.

"berhentilah tertawa, kakek, dan jelaskan maksud ucapanmu itu tadi." tuntut Sungmin keras pada sang kakek. Persetan dengan tata krama dan sopan santun. Yang dibutuhkannya sekarang hanya penjelasan akan hal yang baru saja di dapatnya.

"renungkan, sayang. Lelaki tua ini sedah terlalu lelah untuk menjelaskannya kembali apa maksud ucapannya." jawabnya santai sambil melenggang pergi meninggalkan sang cucu yang tengah di selimuti aura tak senang.

###

Sungmin memasuki kamarnya dengan emosi yang sudah berada di puncaknya. Ntah itu masalah perjodohan, alasan tiba-tiba yang kakeknya ucapkan tentang perjodohan konyol tadi -itu menurutnya- dan masalah rumah sakit bercampur menjadi satu di kepalanya.

Rasanya, Sungmin ingin sekali menangis akan segala masalah yang menimpanya. Bukan. Bukan karena dia gadis yang cengeng atau manja atau lain sebagainya, nyatanya, Sungmin hanya terlalu lelah dengan semua masalah yang _mendesaknya sedemikian rupa_ dan tanpa bisa di bagi dengan siapa pun.

"Apa jadinya ya jika aku terjun dari sini?" gumamnya pelan sambil menerawang jauh ke dasar kolam renangnya -yang kedalamannya setinggi 3 meter- yang secara langsung tepat berada di bawah balkon kamarnya -lantai 2.

"..."

Sudah 30 menit berlalu dalam sunyi, Sungmin hanya menatap tanpa adanya pergerakan sedikit pun. hingga akhirnya hanya helaan nafas yang terdengar dari mulutnya.

_'tok.. tok... tok...'_ pintu kamarnya terketuk pelan.

"Siapa? masuk saja." perintahnya dengan sedikit berteriak. pasalnya, jarak pintu kamarnya dengan balkon -tempat sekarang dia berada- cukup jauh.

Lama Sungmin menunggu, tapi tidak ada siapa pun yang masuk. _'mungkin hanya maid yang ada perlu'_ fikirnya santai. Hingga dentingan suara jam dikamarnya membuatnya bangkit, beniat untuk masuk dan beristirahat. Tetapi...

"Hai!" sapa seorang pria yang tengah terduduk santai di tempat tidur miliknya.

"K-kau..."

###

Kyuhyun hanya menatap berkas yang tertumpuk 'manis' di hadapannya kosong. Tentu, fikirannya sedang tidak disini. Otaknya sedang bercabang akan beberapa hal. Dan lagi, hal yang baru saja di dengarnya terasa tiba-tiba, membuat kerja otaknya semakin bercabang dan melambat.

"U-uh... Sial!" umpatnya frustasi. Diremasnya kencang rambut coklat gelap miliknya -yang sedari tadi sudah terlihat berantakan- menjadi semakin berantakkan.

"Ming... Mianhae..." dan hanya itu yang terlontar dari bibirnya sambil menatap langit senja di balik kaca ruang kantornya.

**Flashback.**

'_O__ppa...__'_

'_H__n?__'_

'_O__ppa suka apa?__'_

'_H__n?__'_

'_A__pa yang oppa suka?__'_

'_A__ku suka game, kau tahu itu, __M__ing.__'_

'_B__ukan itu maksudku!__'_

'_L__alu?'_

'_S__eperti ini, aku suka menatap langit.__'_

'_Kenapa?'_

'_Karena kata eomma, jika kau ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepada seseorang, lihatlah langit, dan ungkapkan pesanmu, lalu biarkan angin yang berhembus membawa pesan itu kepada seseorang disana.'_

'_D__an kau percaya? Lucu sekali.__'_

'_Y__ak! Tentu saja aku percaya! Karena eomma tak pernah berbohong padaku!__'_

'_Oh.'_

'_Jadi, oppa..'_

'_Kau.'_

'_Huh?'_

'_...__'_

**Flashback end.**

"Kau mempercayai hal aneh, Ming. Tetapi entah kenapa aku menyukainya. Dan sekarang..."

_'bogossiposeo, __M__ing. Jeongmal.'_

"...aku melakukannya."

###

Sungmin hanya tergagap begitu melihat pria yang dengan santainya tengah _berduduk-duduk-ria_ di ranjangnya, dan butuh beberapa detik untuknya mendapatkan akal sehatnya kembali yang beberapa saat tadi sempat 'terbuang' ke lutut begitu melihat sang pria tadi.

"apa yang kau lakukan disana, Ikan?" tanyanya yang terdengar ramah dan tentu saja tidak lupa senyum manis lima jarinya, dan sudah pasti akan terdengar berbeda begitu orang lain yang mendengar serta melihat senyum mematikan miliknya, tak terkecuali pria di hadapannya sekarang. Lee Donghae.

"o-oh, santai, Min, aku hanya sedang berkunjung..." balas sang pria dengan ragu, sambil terbangun dari duduknya yang kikuk begitu melihat aura yang di keluarkan Sungmin sangat gelap dan menakutkan. Ingat kalau Sungmin sedang dalam kondisi yang... buruk?

"oh ya? Tapi adakah pria yang berkunjung di malam hari dan tengah terduduk santai di ranjang si wanita, Lee Donghae?" tanyanya tenang, meski tak menghilangkan kesan tajam nan menusuk dari nada bicaranya yang ceria.

"i-itu..." Donghae hanya meringis kecil. Pasalnya, dirinya tidak bisa membalikkan pernyataan Sungmin tadi. Meski nyatanya dirinya itu masih berstatus saudara dengan gadis itu.

"pergilah. Aku sedang dalam mood yang buruk. Kau tahu itu." Usir Sungmin pada Donghae, yang tentu langsung di turuti oleh Lee Donghae, tanpa banyak tanya lagi.

**BRAKK**

Bantingan suara pintu kamar, telah menandakan bahwa Donghae telah pergi dari kamarnya. Dan tanpa sadar, Sungmin menghela nafasnya berat. _'dilema yang menghadang, bunuh diri atau membunuh orang? Membunuh? Bagus juga..'_

To be continued...

* * *

N.P :

Hiii, aneh ya? Maafkan aku yang nge-remake ff movyssi-eonni jadi jelek. Padahal cerita aslinya bagus. Huhu.. tapi kalau misalkan ada yang masih mau lanjut bakal tetep aku lanjutin kok, kalo enggak ya udah, hehe. Oh ya, yang ku maksud dengan _remake_ disini bukan Cuma ganti pemain atau latar tempat aja ya, melainkan semua chap, makanya aku minta maaf kalo hasilnya jelek. Aku mau mengucapka terima kasi utuk semua yang baca cerita remake abalku ini, thank you sooooo much dear, love ya... Well, aku masih butuh banget kritik dan saran dari kalian, jadi, apa kalian berkenan untuk membantuku menjadi yang lebih baik lagi? RnR?

**Flykiss for : kmskjw21 . TiffyTiffayLee . Heldamagnae . Cho Hyun Ah SparKins . HeeKyuMin91 . **ada yang namanya mau di tulis juga?

Big Love

Raina Lee.


	3. Chapter 3

Author : Raina Lee (ganti pen-name)

Cast : Cho kyuhyun. Lee Sungmmin. Etc.

Disclaimer : this story is remake from Movyssi eonni. Cast milik Tuhan, keluarga serta diri mereka sendiri.

Warning : Out of original caracter. GS for UKE. Remake story. Author abal. missTypo(s)

Ratting : T (teen)

p.s : happy reading... ini ceritanya aku Re-Publish, masih mau lanjut atau enggak itu tergantung kalian. Aku sih ikut kalian aja..RnR?

IF YOU DONT LIKE IT, DONT READ. THANK YOU!

* * *

###

* * *

Chapter 3 Present...

.

.

.

Biasan mentari pagi memenuhi ruang kamar yang di dominasi warna putih. Mengingat betapa rindunya dia akan orang tua cukup mampu umtuk membuatnya merombak kamar aslinya –yang berwarna pink soft- menjadi putih polos tapa cela, sampai furnitur dan barang lainnya pun berwarna putih polos. Warna kesukaan sang Eomma dan... warna surga.

_RING... RING... RING..._

Alarm _weker_nya berbumyi nyaring, membangunkan sang empu untuk memulai aktifitasnya lagi. Dan tak butuh waktu lama, Sungmin -sang pemilik _weker_\- menjulurkan tangan kirinya, mencoba menggapai _weker_nya dan me_-non-aktifkan _benda berbentuk kubus tadi.

Sungmin mengusap matanya ringan, membuka kelopak matanya yang sedari tadi menyembunyikan manik foxy indahnya dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya dalam diam. Kegiiatannya yang selalu dilakukannya selama ini. Membayangkan masa kecilnya indah, bersama dengan Appa serta sang Eomma.

Sungmin tersenyum mengejek begitu rontaan dalam hati kecilnya yang begitu ingin kembali menggapai masa-masa tadi. Mengejek logikanya yang masih saja bisa kalah pada masa lalu yang kelam. _'hei, Lee Sungmin. Kau itu sebenarnya apa? Pecundang, 'kah?'_

###

"Bagaimana, Kyu? Apa kau setuju degan hasil rapat tadi?" Yesung -partner kerja yang sekaligus merangkap sebagai sepupu Cho Kyuhyun- memecah hening di sela makan siang mereka. Ya, mereka memiliki kebiasaan yang cukup menarik. Berkeliling Seoul untuk mencari suasana Cafee, restoran atau apalah yang akan membuat acara _berwisata-kuliner-di-waktu-makan-siang-Yesung _terpuaskan.

"Ya." Jawaban singkat yang Kyuhyun lontarkan hanya di balas dengan anggunkkan mengerti dari Yesung.

"Hyung..." panggil Kyuhyun yang memecah suasana sunyi yang sedari tadi hening selama menungu pesanan mereka masing-masing.

"Hm?" balas Yesung tak acuh yang masih berkutat dengan buku tebal yang sedang di bacanya -Sherlock Holmes-.

"Bagaimana jika orang yang selama ini kau cari tiba-tiba ada di hadapanmu dan saat itu juga orang itu menjadi tanggunganmu? apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dengan alis yang tertaut samar. "Lee Sungmin?" tanpa sadar nafas Kyuhyun sedikit tersendat begitu nama yang Yesung lontakan terdengar di telinganya.

"Kenapa kau kaget begitu? aku kan hanya menebak." Jelas Yesung dengan nada yang amat ketara malas dengan reaksi bodoh Kyuhyun tadi.

Kyuhyun malah membuang nafasnya samar yang sedari tadi di tahannya tanpa sadar. "Jangan asal kau, Hyung."balas Kyuhyun dengan nada yang sedikit tajam, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan bodoh yang di kemukakan olehnya. _'bodoh kau, Cho' _maki batinya kesal.

"Apa? Orang jelas-jelas itu semua tertera di wajah jelekmu itu." cibir Yesung tak kalah tajam. Kyuhyun terdiam, menahan malu kalau benar yang di katakan Yesung itu benar. Tapi...

"Hentikan membaca buku seperti itu, Hyung. Semakin lama kau semakin menakutkan dan menyebalkan." tarikan yang di lakukan Kyuhyun pada bukunya cukup membuat Yesung memicingkan matanya tajam.

"Ini pesanannyan Tuan, Selamat menikmati." kedatangan seorang pelayan menghentikan kelakuan 2 pria tampan tadi, membuat Yesung menghela nafasnya kasar dan memulai menikmati makan siangnya.

* * *

###

* * *

Kyuhyun dan Yesung menghabiskan sisa waktu dengan berjalan kaki menuju kantor Kyuhyun, mengingat jarak kedai yang mereka datangi tadi cukup dekat. Di tengah perjalanan, mata setajam elang milik Kyuhyun menangkap 2 bocah kecil yang sedang berlari di sepanjang jalan setapak. Terlihat kalau si pria kecil sedang mengear gadis kecil yang berlari di depannya yang tengah menangis. Seolah terhipnotis, Kyuhyun menatap 2 bocah tadi tanpa berkedip.

'puk' Yesung memukul pundak pria di sampingnya cukup kencang, dan ternyata cukup ampuh untuk menyadarkan pria jangkung nan dingin di sampingnya.

Tapi seolah masih dalam keadaan 'tersihir', Kyuhyun langsung menatap _traffic-lamp_ di seberangnya. _'mobil itu.'_

"Yah! Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak Yesung kaget begitu melihat Kyuhyun langsung berlari cepat begitu lampu mereka telah berubah hijau. Dan secepat Kyuhyun berlari, secepat itu juga tubuh tinggi itu terhempas jauh, menabrak mobil yang sedang berlaju.

* * *

###

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaannya, dok?" tanya Yesung langsung begitu seorang dokter keluar dari ruang yang tadi dimasuki oleh Kyuhyun.

"Pasien mengalami benturan yang cukup kencang di kepalanya, dan saya secara pribadi belum bisa memberikan keterangan secara pasti sebelum pasien sadar. Tapi secara fisik, pasien hanya mengalami pergeseran tulang pada lengan kanannya. Selebihnya, pasien tidak mengalami hal yang parah. Tapi untuk lebih baiknya, pasien sebaiknya di inapkan untuk mengetahui keadaannya kedepan." jelas sang dokter panjang lebar, dan Yesung mengangguk mengerti.

"Saya mengerti, dokter. Lalu boleh saya melihat keadaannya?" tanya Yesung.

"Tentu, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, Tuan." balasnya. Dan tanpa menunggu balasan, dokter tadi lansung berbalik pergi. 'dokte Lee' gumam Yesung dalam hati begitu melihat _name-tag_ yang tersemat di jas putih tadi.

* * *

_krieettt..._

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya begitu mendengar decitan pintu ruangannya yang terbuka. "Hyung?"

"Kau baik, Kyu?" tanya Yesung memastikan.

"Hyung... Sungmin. Dokter tadi Lee Sungmin, Hyung." mendengar itu Yesung terdiam di depan pintu. "Apa?!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

To Be Continue...

* * *

N.P :

Hai.. ada yang nunggu cerita ini'kah? By the way, aku mau tanya deh, menurut kalian, cerita REMAKE-an ku ini gimana? Masih layak 'kah untuk di lanjutkan atau udahan aja? Jujur aja akhir-akhir ini aku lagi sibuk dengan dunia nyataku, gabisa nulis, dan mood lagi terombang-ambing... Maaf banget buat kalian yang udah nge-fav sama ngefollow dan kalian semua yang udah mereview cerita ini. Tapi aku rasa aku bakal hiatus dulu untuk sementara waktu. Tapi belum yakin juga sih buat hiatus. Oh ya, buat yang mau di tanyakan, silahkan PM.

Maaf juga aku masih belum bisa bales review kalian satu-satu atau untuk yang minta ceritanya dipanjangin juga aku mau minta maaf karena masih belum bisa untuk manjangin cerita seperti apa yang kalian minta. Pokoknya aku minta maaf sama kalian. Aku harap kalian mau mengerti. Sekali lagi terima kasih buat semuanya. :)

**FlyKiss For :**

**HeeKyuMin91 . Cho Hyun Ah SparKins 137 . Heldamagnae . TiffyTiffanyLee . kmskjw21 . Cywelf . PumkinEvil . dewi. . ELFishJOYers . OvaLLea . ShinJiWoo920202 . PaboGirl . Dan para guest.**

ada yang ga di tuliskah namanya?

.

.

.

Big Love

Raina Lee.


	4. Chapter 4

Author : Raina Lee (ganti pen-name)

Cast : Cho kyuhyun. Lee Sungmmin. Etc.

Disclaimer : This story is remake from Movyssi eonni. Cast milik Tuhan, keluarga serta diri mereka sendiri.

Warning : Out of original caracter. GS for UKE. Remake story. Author abal.

Ratting : T (teen)

p.s : Happy reading... Ini ceritanya aku Re-Publish, masih mau lanjut atau enggak itu tergantung kalian. Aku sih ikut kalian aja..RnR?

**IF YOU DONT LIKE IT, DONT READ. THANK YOU!**

* * *

###

_Krieettt..._

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya begitu mendengar decitan pintu ruangannya yang terbuka. "Hyung?"

"Kau baik, Kyu?" tanya Yesung memastikan.

"Hyung... Sungmin. Dokter yang tadi memeriksaku itu Lee Sungmin, Hyung." Yesung terdiam di depan pintu masuk Kyuhyun, mencerna dengan cermat apa yang baru saja Kyuhyun ucapkan. "Apa?!"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum miris mendengar reaksi Hyung-nya. "Biar aku kejar dia." seru Yesung yang denan cepat berbalik untuk mengejar.

"Hyung." Yesung yang sudah hampir mengejar Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Kyuhyun yang memanggilnya. "Tidak perlu, Hyung." Lanjut Kyuhyun begitu mengerti tatapan Yesung yang seolah mengatakan _kenapa-kau-memanggil?_

Yesung menatap iba Kyuhyun yang menatap keluar ruangannya dengan pandangan kosong. Yesung tidak melihatnya langsung memang, tapi, Yesung tahu itu.

###

* * *

**Flashback...**

Kyuhyun dan Yesung menghabiskan sisa waktu istirahat mereka dengan berjalan kaki menuju kantor Kyuhyun, mengingat jarak kedai yang mereka datangi tadi cukup dekat. Di tengah perjalanan, mata setajam elang milik Kyuhyun menangkap 2 bocah kecil yang sedang berlari di sepanjang jalan setapak. Terlihat kalau si pria kecil sedang mengejar gadis kecil yang berlari di depannya yang tengah menangis. Seolah terhipnotis, Kyuhyun menatap 2 bocah tadi tanpa berkedip.

_'puk' _ Yesung memukul pundak pria di sampingnya cukup kencang, dan ternyata cukup ampuh untuk menyadarkan pria jangkung nan dingin di sampingnya.

Tapi seolah masih dalam keadaan 'tersihir', Kyuhyun langsung menatap _traffic-lamp_ di seberangnya. _'mobil itu.'_

"Yah! Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak Yesung kaget begitu melihat Kyuhyun langsung berlari cepat begitu lampu mereka telah berubah hijau. Dan secepat Kyuhyun berlari, secepat itu juga tubuh tinggi itu terhempas jauh, menabrak mobil yang sedang berlaju.

_BRUKKK..._

Kyuhyun terlempar dan berguling beberapa kali sebelum berhenti dengan badan yang berbentur pembatas jalan. Yesung yang menyaksikan hal Heroik yan di lakukan Kyuhyun masih membeku di tempatnya, dan baru tersadar begitu orang-orang di sekitarnya mulai berlari mengelilingi Kyuhyun.

"Tolong kirimkan Ambulans. Terjadi kecelakaan. Di daerah Samsung-Dong. Cepat!" teriak Yesung sambil berlari mendekati kerumunan kyuhyun. Dengan cepat, Yesung menerobos masuk kerumunan itu dan mengecek keadaan Kyuhyun.

"tolong jangan terlalu mendekat. Beri uang sedikit." Perintah Yesung pada sekitarnya. Di tatapnya Kyuhyun yang sudah memejamkan matanya. "Hey, Kyuhyun." Panggilnya panik mencoba membagunkan Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun." Teriaknya lagi.

"Cho Kyu-" "Hyung." Kyuhyun merspons pelan, dan tanpa sadar Yesung menghela nafasnya yang sedari tadi di tahannya tanpa sadar.

"Stupid man." Ejek Yesung lega.

"Huh. Bagaimana anak itu, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nafas tipis.

"Diam kau." Hardik Yesung kesal. "Kau diam saja, Hero, dan tunggu ambulans-mu datang." Kyuhyun diam mendengar omelan Yesung, dan tanpa sadar matanya tertutup lagi, lelah.

"Tapi kau jangan tidur, Bodoh." Kyuhyun mengabaikan itu. Yang dia tahu hanya matanya terlalu berat untuk di buka kembali, dan di ujung kesadaranya, Kyuhyun mendengar suara sirine yang semakin lama semakin kencang. _'Selamat. Terimakasih, Tuhan.'_

* * *

###

* * *

"... masih ada pria yang baik seperti ini." Kyuhyun menyerengit begitu mendengar suara Yeoja yang tidak di kenalnya.

"Bukan pria baik, tapi bodoh." Sanggah suara yang lain yang terdengar sedikit dingin. Masih suara Yeoja. "Kau perban saja dia dengan benar. Jangan bicara lagi."

"Tapi... Eh, dia sudah sadar." Pekik suara yeoja pertama dengan suara senang.

"kalau begitu sekarang giiranku, perawat Kim."

"algaseumnida, uisanim."

Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengar percakapan antara Dokter dan perawat di hadapannya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun masih terlalu lemah untuk berbicara.

"Nah, sekarang apa yang Anda keluhkan, Tuan Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya sang dokter smbil membaca laporan kesehatan Kyuhyun yang ada di tangannya.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Kyuhyun lemah, tapi matanya menatap dokter di hadapannya dengan bingung. Seperti seseorang yang dikenalnya.

"Ada apa, Tuan Cho?" tanya dokter tadi, ternyata dokter tersebut merasa risih dengan cara pandangan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Tidak." Jawab Kyuhyun cepat sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

_Tuk... Tuk... Tuk..._

Sepatu sang dokter memecah keheningan ruang inap Kyuhyun, dan tanpa sadar, dokter tadi sudah merundukkan badannya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan dekat.

"Cho-Kyu-Hyun." Panggilnya lamat-lamat. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam. Masih terlalu kaget dengan tindakan ekstrim sang dokter.

"Apa Anda mengenal Lee Sungmin, Tuan?" Kyuhyun menatap dokter yang berjarak beberapa inchi darinya dengan wajah datar.

" '_Kyunnie Oppa' _atau Anda mengingat panggilan itu, Tuan?" lagi-lagi dokter itu menanyakan hal yang membuat dirinya bingung. Tentu saja dia mengingat Lee Sungmin dan panggilan tadi, tapi yang membuat Kyuhyun bingung, _'siapa wanita ini?'_ batinnya.

"oh, maafkan saya yang sedikit melantur, Tuan. Keadaan Anda tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan, tetapi, lengan kanan Anda sedikit mengalami pergeseran, jadi Anda perlu di bebat untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Sisanya Anda baik-baik saja." Jelas sang dokter tentang keadaan Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun mendengarkannya dengan cermat.

"sepertinya Anda ingin beristirahat. Kalau seperti itu saya permisi, Tuan. Semoga lekas sembuh."pamitnya dengan senyum manis yang terpasang di bibirnya. Dan Kyuhyun tertegun melihatnya. _'seperti Sungmin.'_ pikirnya tanpa sadar.

"ah ya, Anda bisa memanggil saya jika ada yang ada Anda keluhkan, Tuan. Saya, Lee Sungmin." Dan detik itu juga Sungmin menghilang dari pandangannya. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang mematung.

**Flashback end.**

* * *

###

* * *

Kyuhyun menatap keluar jendela rungannya, menatap langit jingga sore hari yang indah dengan kosong. Dan secara perlahan, mata setajam elang itu menutup secara perlahan. Menyimpan bebannya nanti untuk di fikirkannya lagi nanti.

"Lee Sungmin..."

Dan tanpa sadar, ada sesosok yang mengintipnya dari celah pintu, dan menatap raut wajah Kyuhyun yang tenang dalam diam.

"See you next time..." gumam sosok itu sebelum menutup pintu ruangan Kyuhyun dan melenggang pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

To Be Continue...

* * *

**N.P :**

Hai.. masih ada yang nunggu cerita ini 'kah? Aku akhir-akhir ini masih sibuk dengan dunia nyataku, masih gabisa nulis dengan bebas, dan mood masih terombang-ambing karna tugas... Maaf dan makasih banget ya buat kalian yang udah nge-fav sama nge-follow dan kalian semua yang udah mereview cerita ini. Tapi aku rasa, aku masih hiatus dulu untuk sementara waktu. Oh ya, buat yang mau di tanyakan, silahkan PM. Untuk yang di chapter kemarin masih bingung, aku harap disini udah sedikit dapet pencerahan yaa...

Maaf karena masih belum bisa untuk manjangin cerita seperti apa yang kalian minta, maaf masih banyak Typo(s). Pokoknya aku minta maaf sama kalian. Aku harap kalian mau mengerti. Sekali lagi terima kasih buat semuanya. :)

Flykiss for :

**PumpkinEvil . abilhikmah . TiffyTiffanyLee . dewi. . kmskjw21 . Heldamagnae . PaboGirl . Cywelf . dan para Geust.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, maafkan saya yang sedikit melantur, Tuan. Keadaan Anda tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan, tetapi, lengan kanan Anda sedikit mengalami pergeseran, jadi Anda perlu di bebat untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Sisanya Anda baik-baik saja." Jelas sang dokter tentang keadaan Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun mendengarkannya dengan cermat.

"Sepertinya Anda ingin beristirahat. Kalau seperti itu saya permisi, Tuan. Semoga lekas sembuh."pamitnya dengan senyum manis yang terpasang di bibirnya. Dan Kyuhyun tertegun melihatnya. _'seperti Sungmin, saja.'_ pikirnya tanpa sadar.

"Ah ya, Anda bisa memanggil saya jika ada yang ada Anda keluhkan, Tuan. Saya, Lee Sungmin." Dan detik itu juga Sungmin menghilang dari pandangannya. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang mematung.

**Flashback end.**

###

Kyuhyun menatap keluar jendela rungannya, menatap langit jingga sore hari yang indah dengan pandangan kosong. Dan secara perlahan, mata setajam elang itu menutup. Menyimpan bebannya nanti untuk di fikirkannya lagi nanti.

"Lee Sungmin..." panggilnya lirih, sarat akan rasa rindu.

Dan tanpa sadar, ada sesosok yang mengintipnya dari celah pintu, dan menatap raut wajah Kyuhyun yang tenang dalam diam.

"_See you next time, Sir..._" gumam sosok itu sebelum menutup pintu ruangan Kyuhyun dan melenggang pergi meninggalan ruangan itu dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Author : Raina Lee.

Cast : Cho kyuhyun. Lee Sungmmin. Kim Jongwoon. Etc.

Disclaimer : This story is **remake** from Movyssi eonni. Cast milik Tuhan, keluarga serta diri mereka sendiri.

Warning : Out of original character. Gander Switch for UKE. Remake story. Authornya abal.

Ratting : T (Teen)

p.s : Happy reading... Ini ceritanya aku Re-Publish, masih mau lanjut atau enggak itu tergantung kalian. Aku sih ikut kalian aja..RnR?

**IF YOU DONT LIKE IT, DONT READ. THANK YOU!**

* * *

**_Chapter 5..._**

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan begitu merasakan usapan basah di lengan kanannya. Sedikit meringis kecil begitu luka lebamnya tertekan samar. "Kau sudah bangun, Kyu?" mendengar suara yang amat di kenalnya itu membuatnya membuka matanya lebih lebar.

Dengan dahi yang sedikit berkerut, Kyuhyun mencoba membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya rungannya yang terasa menusuk matanya. "Ya." Balasnya singkat dengan suara yang masih serak.

"_Eomma_, sudah lama disini? _Appa_ dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu melihat sang _eomma_ kembali bergelut membasuh bagian tubuhnya yang lain dengan handuk basah.

"Lumayan lama _eomma_ disini, dan _appa_-mu akan datang sebentar lagi." Jawab ny. Cho yang tidak mengangkat wajahnya sama sekali untuk menjawab pertanyaan putra sulungnya itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menanggapi eommanya dalam diam. "Kau mau sarapan apa, Kyu? Nanti _eomma_ akan menelfon adikmu, sekalian dia ingin menjengukmu." Lanjut ny. Cho –Cho Heechul- sambil merapikan peralatan mandi Kyuhyun yang telah di pakainya.

"_Mochi_? Kapan gadis manja itu pulang, _eomma_? Bukannya dia masih di betah Canada?" tanya Kyuhyun kaget begitu mendengar adiknya mau datang menjenguknya. Dan tentu saja dibalas dengan cubitan di tangan Kyuhyun yang tidak lebam –tentu saja- dari sang _eomma_.

"Kau itu! Bisa tidak sih sehari saja tanpa berbicara yang aneh-aneh tentang adikmu? _Eomma_ pusing mendengar perengkaran kalian berdua jika sudah bertemu." Keluhnya sambil menatap Kyuhyun sebal.

Kyuhyun hanya diam tanpa membalas perkataan sang eomma. Dirinya masih terlalu lemah untuk beradu mulut dengan eommanya pagi ini. Lagi pula menarik urat hanya untuk perdebatan yang tidak penting hanya akan memperburuk harinya nanti. 'Ya, Kyu. Kau sudah memutuskan hal yang tepat.' puji batinya dengan cara pemikiran Kyuhyun yang bisa di ajak kejasama.

_Tok.. Tok.._

secara bersamaan, Kyhyun dan ny. Cho mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah pintu, dan sedetik kemudian senyum ramah mengembang di bibir ny. Cho.

"Maaf, nyonya, tuan Cho. saya akan memeriksa keadaan anda hari ini." kata seorang dokter memberi penjelasan akan maksud kedatangannya.

"Ah, ya, silahkan eusanim." tanggap ny. Cho sambil memberi jalan pada sang dokter.

kyuhyun menatap dokter yang memeriksanya pagi ini dalam diam. membiarkan dokter itu memeriksanya secara menyeluruh. "Wah, tuan Cho, anda memiliki sistem pemulihan yang baik sekali, perkembangan kesehatan anda menunjukkan peningkatan yang cepat. bagus sekali, Tuan, dengan begini, anda sudah bisa pulang sore nanti. kabar yang baik bukan?" Cho Heechul langsung mengembangkan senyum lebarnya, senang dengan kabar yang di dapatnya.

"Baiklah, saya undur diri, tuan, nyonya. permisi." pamit sang dokter yang tak lupa dengan bungkukan badannnya memberi hormat.

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu pun segera memanggil dokter tadi. "ada apa, tuan?" tanya sang dokter.

"Maaf jika saya lancang, bukankah yang bertanggung jawab atas keadaan saya adalah Lee eusanim? lalu, kenapa beliau tidak memeriksa saya pagi ini, Han eusanim?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang _to the point_ cukup membuat Han eusanim terdiam, namun beberapa detik kemudian, senyum samar tergambar di bibirnya.

"Tidak apa, tuan Cho, Lee eusanim sudah mengundurkan diri. jadi saya yang menggantikan beliau atas anda, tuan, lalu..."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Mengabaikan penjelasan yang masih berlanjut dari dokter Han. 'mengudurkan diri.' dua kata itu cukup membuat Cho Kyuhyun bungkam. Kyuhyun kira, dirinya sudah menemukan titik terang akan Sungmin. Dia kira, jalannya untuk membawa Sungmin ke pelukannya akan berjalan mulus. Dia kira, keinginan Lee Seunghyun akan terselesaikan dengan mudah. Tapi.. Sungmin mengundurkan diri dan itu membuatnya jalannya kembali buntu. Kembali menjadi nol. Nol besar.

"Eomma, mian, bisakah eomma meninggalkan ruanganku?" tanya kyuhyun pada Cho Heechul yang sedang menatapnya khawatir. "Please." tambahnya. dan dengan terpaksa disanggupi oleng sang eomma -Cho Heechul.

* * *

Sungmin menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan yang kosong. banyak memori yang berputar dalam kepalanya. dan semua yang diputar ulang kepalanya tentang dirinya dengan pria masa lalunya. Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin bangkit dari posisinya yang dari satu jam yan lalu tidak berubah. Dengan kaki yang di ayunkan pelan, matanya menatap taman kecil yang penuh bungan crisan kuning tepat di samping kamarnya, dan senyum mengejek jelas tersungging di bibir sharp-M mikilnya, "masih selalu bersikap heroik dan tidak peka, ya, Cho Kyuhyun?"

.

.

.

.

.

_**to be continue**_

* * *

hi!

i'm back! Gak bisa ngomong apa-apa..

sorry lama update, sorry belom panjang ceritanya, sorry masih typo(s).

semoga suka..

Thank you! Love you!

**-Raina Lee-**

.

.

mind to review? 65 coment : update! hihi, see you, guys!


	6. Chapter 6

_Preview_…

Sungmin menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan yang kosong. banyak memori yang berputar dalam kepalanya. dan semua yang diputar ulang kepalanya tentang dirinya dengan pria masa lalunya. Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin bangkit dari posisinya yang dari satu jam yan lalu tidak berubah. Dengan kaki yang di ayunkan pelan, matanya menatap taman kecil yang penuh bungan crisan kuning tepat di samping kamarnya, dan senyum mengejek jelas tersungging di bibir sharp-M mikilnya, "Masih selalu bersikap _heroik_ dan tidak peka, ya, Cho Kyuhyun?"

.

.

* * *

Author : Raina Lee.

Cast : Cho kyuhyun. Lee Sungmmin. Kim Jongwoon. Etc.

Disclaimer : This story is **remake** from Movyssi _eonni_. Cast milik Tuhan, keluarga serta diri mereka sendiri.

Warning : _Out of original character. Gander Switch for UKE. Remake story. _Authornya abal.

Ratting : T (Teen)

p.s : Happy reading... Ini ceritanya aku Re-Publish, masih mau lanjut atau enggak itu tergantung kalian. Aku sih ikut kalian aja..RnR?

**IF YOU DONT LIKE IT, DONT READ. THANK YOU!**

* * *

_**Chapter 6...**_

Kyuhyun menatap malas Yesung yang datang untuk menjenguknya, tapi perhatiannya sedikit berubah begitu seorang gadis datang menyusul di beelakang punggung hyungnya itu. "Wookie, kau datang?"

Yesung yang mendengar sambutan hangat Kyuhyun pada kekasihnya hanya mendelik sebal. Berbanding terbalik dengan wanita yang di panggil wookie tadi, wanita yang bernama asli Kim Ryeowook itu hanya terkekeh geli melihat tanggapan dari kekasihnya. "_Ne_, mendengar kau mengalami kecelakaan, aku langsung menyeret Yesung _oppa_ untuk mengantarku ke sini." Balas wanita itu lugu, sedangkan Kyuhyun yang dijawab seperti itu pun melemparkan tatapan meledek ke arah Yesung.

"Ya ya ya, kau selalu bisa memonopoli kekasihku, Cho."

Kyuhyun tergelak mendengar nada merajuk Yesung. Astaga, pria yang baru saja merajuk tidak ingat umur ya?

Ryeowook hanya melirik sekilas, nasih terfokus dengan bekal yang dibawanya tadi. "Jja, makanlah. Aku tahu kau benci makanan rumah sakit." Katanya sambil melangkah mendekati kekasihnya, tentu setelah memastikan makanan yang di bawanya tadi siap di meja lipat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya membenarkan. "Ah, _oppa_ kau ingat dengan teman kuliahku Lee Sungmin? Tadi aku bertemu dengannya di _lobby_."

Itu suara Ryeowook. Mendengar nama orang yang dicarinya dibicarakan oleh Ryeowook, cukup membuat Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Ryeowook penuh minat.

Sedangkan Yesung yang mendengar cerita kekasihnya hanya bisa meringis samar. Apa lagi ditambah dengan reaksi Kyuhyun di ranjangnya makin membuat Yesung bungkam. "Ne, aku ingat. Lalu kau sempat berbincang dengannya, _chagi_?"

"hu'um, kami sempat berbincang, tapi dia terlihat terburu-buru, jadi kami hanya sebentar saja. Tapi aku sempat meminta nomor ponselnya. Ah, aku benar-benar merindukan gadis kelinci itu."

Kyuhyun dan Yesung saling bertukar pandangan, seolah sedang berbicara lewat tatapan mata mereka.

"Wookie, kau punya fotonya?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak sabar. "eh? Ada apa memangnya?"

Kyunhyun menggaruk tengkuknya samar, "Nama temanmu mirip dengan nama temanku, jadi aku ingin memastikan apakah mereka orang yang sama?"

Ryeowook mengangguk, mengerti ucapan Kyuhyun. "Kurasa aku punya beberapa." Balasnya sambil mengotak-atik poselnya serius.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun dan Yesung saling bertukar pandang. "Ini, foto kami sewaktu kuliah." Ryeowook mendekati Kyuhyun dengan ponsel yang menampilkan 2 orang gadis yang saling merangkul. Dan foto itu juga yang membuat Kyuhyun menbatu di tempatnya.

"Wookie, boleh aku meminta nomor ponselnya?"

Sungmin memasuki ruangan kakeknya tanpa minat. "Apa lagi sekarang, kek?"

Sunghoon hanya bisa menggeleng mendengar nada sinis yang di lontarkan cucu semata wayangnya. "Bersiaplah _aegi_, kau akan ke Jepang nanti sore. Honda Motors ingin bertemu denganmu besok pagi, dan aku tidak ingin cucuku ini kelelahan karena _jetlag_ nantinya."

Sungmin mendengus kesal, tahu jika hal ini yang akan di bicarakan mereka jika bertemu. "Kau tahu jawabanku." Jawabnya acuh. Tak tersentuh sama sekali dengan perhatian yang di lemparkan kakeknya.

"Hm, ku dengan Sunny Shine baru saja memerima anak asuh baru. Ah mereka pasti sangat menggemaskam."

"Baiklah! Kau menang, Tuan Lee yang terhormat! Dan jauhkan tanganmu dari mereka."

"Ah, nona Lee yang baik hati."

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya lebar. Mengabaikan balasan sang kakek begitu saja dengan emosi yang menggebu di hatinya. Sialan. Pria tua dengan segala akal bulusnya.

Tutt…. Tutt…. Tutt…

Meremas ponselnya gemas, Kyuhyun menatap ponselnya yang masih saja mengeluarkan nada yang sama. Menghela nafasnya pelan, Kyuhyun mencoba bersabar. Tapi ingatkaan dia jika ini sudah limitnya. "baiklah, once again, Kyu, dan jika maaih tidak di jawab, akan ku lempar ponsel bodoh ini."

Dan sekali lagi,

Tutt.. tutt… tut…

_Peep_

"Hallo?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Yesh TBC **

* * *

YEEEE AKU KAMBEKKK. RADA SEDIH SIH KEMAREN GA SAMPE TARGET:( TAPI GAPAPA DEH. TAPI MASIH SAMA, MASIH PENDEK. HEHEHE. MAAPKEUN URANG :v gitu aja sih. Oke bhay:*


	7. Chapter 7

**_Preview Chapter..._**

Sungmin mendengus kesal, tahu jika hal ini yang akan dibicarakan mereka jika bertemu. "Kau tahu jawabanku." Jawabnya acuh. Tak tersentuh sama sekali dengan perhatian yang di lemparkan kakeknya.

"Hm, ku dengan SunnyShine baru saja memerima anak asuh baru. Ah mereka pasti sangat menggemaskam."

"Baiklah! Kau menang, Tuan Lee yang terhormat! Dan jauhkan tanganmu dari mereka."

"Ah, nona Lee yang baik hati."

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya lebar. Mengabaikan balasan sang kakek begitu saja dengan emosi yang menggebu di hatinya. _Sialan_. Pria tua dengan segala akal bulusnya.

* * *

Tutt…. Tutt…. Tutt…

Meremas ponselnya gemas, Kyuhyun menatap ponselnya yang masih saja mengeluarkan nada yang sama. Menghela nafasnya pelan, Kyuhyun mencoba bersabar. Tapi ingatkaan dia jika ini sudah limitnya. "Baiklah, _once again_, Kyu, dan jika masih tidak dijawab, akan ku lempar ponsel bodoh ini."

Dan sekali lagi,

Tutt.. tutt… tut…

_Peep_

"Hallo?"

.

.

* * *

Time Ago (remake)

By Maugriez (RainaLee)

Cast : Cho kyuhyun. Lee Sungmmin. Kim Jongwoon. Etc.

Disclaimer : This story is **remake** from Movyssi _eonni_. Cast milik Tuhan, keluarga serta diri mereka sendiri.

Warning : _Out of original character. Gander Switch for UKE. Remake story. _Authornya abal.

Ratting : T (Teen)

p.s : Happy reading... Ini ceritanya aku Re-Publish, masih mau lanjut atau enggak itu tergantung kalian. Aku sih ikut kalian aja..RnR?

**IF YOU DONT LIKE IT, DONT READ. THANK YOU!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 begin...**

.

.

Sungmin menatap ponselnya bingung, tampilan ponselnya masih menyatakan jika panggilan yang di terimanya tadi masih tersambung, tapi kenapa tidak ada suara sama sekali dari seberang sana?

Mencoba bersabar, ia pun memasang ponselnya lagi ke telinga, "Siapa pun kau di seberang sana, berhentilah mengganggu orang lain. Jika tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan, ku tutup telfonmu." dan kurang dari sepersekian detik, suara di seberang sana cukup membuatnya blank sesaat.

"Ming"

Oh, okay. Logika Sungmin menyangkal akan suara hatinya, tidak mungkin ini suara Kyuhyun. Tapi hati kecilnya kukuh jika suara yang bicara tadi adalah milik Kyuhyun.

"Nuguseo?"

"Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun."

Mendengar itu refleks otaknya mengulang kejadian yang baru-baru ini terjadi, mencoba mencari tahu dari mana bisa Kyuhyun mendapat nomer ponselnya. Sungmin terdiam, begitu pun Kyuhyun di seberang sana. Memanfaatkan situasi, Sungmin masih berusaha mengaitkan kejadian yang- ah! bukan kah tadi dia bertemu dengan Ryeowook teman satu kampusnya dulu? Tapi... Hey! Pria yang tadi berdiri di samping Ryeowook bukan kah si ketua club musik kampusnya, Kim Jongwoon?

ASTAGA! Demi Tuhan, Sungmin! Kenapa kau baru menyadari jika ada sosok Jongwoon tadi?! "Ah, Ne, Kyuhyun-ssi."

Kyuhyun tertegun sesaat, merasakan perih yang menjalar di hatinya sebelum senyum sedih terulas tipis di bibirnya. "Apa kabarmu, Ming? Ku rasa aku merindukanmu."

"..."

"Bisa kita bertemu?"

"Tidak tahu." Sungmin membalas tanpa minat, padahal hatinya sudah menggebu tak tertolong, entah karena apa. "Ini sudah malah, Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Kau benar. Baiklah, selamat malam, Ming. Saranghae."

Kyuhyun menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan jika panggilannya sudah di putus lebih dulu. Merebahkan badannya, Kyuhyun mencoba untuk tidur, meski senyum sendu di bibirnya tidak terlepas begitu saja.

* * *

Sungmin mencoba memutus panggilan Kyuhyun secepat yang dia bisa, tapi sayangnya, kata 'keramat' yang Kyuhyun luncurkan lebih dulu sampai ke telinganya.

Menarik bedcovernya, Sungmin mencoba untuk tidur, tapi sayang, bibirnya terlalu gatal untuk tetap rapat.

.

.

_"Kyu, Nado saranghae."_

_._

_._

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

.

.

Lama ya? hehehe. See ya...

Regards, Maugriez.


	8. Chapter 8

Time Ago (remake)

By Maugriez (RainaLee)

Cast : Cho kyuhyun. Lee Sungmmin. Kim Jongwoon. Etc.

Disclaimer : This story is remake from Movyssi eonni. Cast milik Tuhan, keluarga serta diri mereka sendiri.

Warning : Out of original character. Gander Switch for UKE. Remake story. Author abal.

Ratting : T (Teen)

p.s : Happy reading... Ini ceritanya aku Re-Publish, masih mau lanjut atau enggak itu tergantung kalian. Aku sih ikut kalian aja.. RnR?

IF YOU DONT LIKE IT, DONT READ. THANK YOU!

* * *

_Review chapter 7_…

"Bisa kita bertemu?"

"Tidak tahu." Sungmin membalas tanpa minat, padahal hatinya sudah menggebu tak tertolong, entah karena apa. "Ini sudah malam, Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Kau benar. Baiklah, selamat malam, Ming. Saranghae."

Kyuhyun menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan jika panggilannya sudah diputus lebih dulu. Merebahkan badannya, Kyuhyun mencoba untuk tidur, meski senyum sendu di bibirnya tidak terlepas begitu saja.

Sungmin mencoba memutus panggilan Kyuhyun secepat yang dia bisa, tapi sayangnya, kata 'keramat' yang Kyuhyun luncurkan lebih dulu sampai ke telinganya.

Menarik _bedcover_nya, Sungmin mencoba untuk tidur, tapi sayang, bibirnya terlalu gatal untuk tetap rapat.

"Kyu, Nado saranghae."

.

.

* * *

Chapter 8 begin..

* * *

.

.

Semenjak bertemu dengan Sungmin-NYA minggu lalu, Kyuhyun seperti mendapatkan semangat baru. Tentu saja, wanita pujaan hatinnya sudah ada di depan mata. Tidak mungkin kan dia mengabaikan wanitanya hanya karena rasa frustasi yang tidak mendasar. Dan jika mengingat alasannya dulu terkapar di rumah sakit karena teringat masa lalunya dengan sang pujaan membuat sulas senyum tersemat di paras tampannya. Ah, kapan terakhir kali melihat pewaris Cho Corp tersenyum seperti itu?

Jongwoon, pria yang sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan pangeran Cho hanya bisa menggelengkan kepaanya, mencoba memaklumi kelakuan pria di sampingnya yang sialnya sudah seminggu ini berlangsung. "Kyu, aku tidak ingin dianggap sedang membawa pasien kejiwaan kabur, ya." Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya tidak perduli dengan ledekkan yang dilayangkan Jongwoon.

"Ck. Dasar." Decak Jongwoon malas, dirinya lebih memilih pergi ke ruangannya lebih dulu dari pada berlama-lama dengan pria yang dimabuk cinta.

Sampai di ruangannya, Kyuhyun langsung saja menghubungi Sungmin. Rutinitas barunya. Menunggu dengan sabar, Kyuhyun pun melirik bingkai foto baru yang terpasang manis di meja kerjanya, bersandingan dengan foto keluarganya, Kyuhyun memajang foto terakhirnya dengan Sungmin. Ah…

"Yeoboseo."

"Ini aku, Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan begitu mendapati helaan nafas yang berasal dari seberang sana. "Kau sudah makan?"

"Berhenti bersikap seperti ini, Kyuhyun-ssi." Nada suara Sungmin ketara sekali akan malas, tapi Kyuhyun dengan keras kepalanya terus saja mengganggu wanita itu. "Seperti apa, Ming?"

Lagi-lagi Sungmin menghela nafasnya kasar. "Seperti kau perduli padaku. Bersikap seperti kita memiliki hubungan khusus,"

"Aku memanng perduli padamu, dan kita masih menjadi sepasang kekasih asal kau tahu saja."

"Kit-" Kyuhyun berdecak, memotong balasan Sungmin yang selalu membuat moodnya turun. "A-a. Dulu kau pergi begitu saja tanpa sepatah kata pun, Ming. Dan sekalipun kau mengatakan sesuatu, itu hanya keputusanmu. Bukan keputusan kita."

"Kau dengan segala kekeras kepalaanmu, Kyuhyun-ssi." Kyuhyun tersenyum manis mendengan gerutuan Sungmin. "Aku tahu, aku juga merindukanmu, Ming. Saranghae."

**PIP.**

Kyuhyun menatap puas ponselnya, kali ini dia yang berhasil memutuskan telfon lebih dulu. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sungmin, dirinya harus berpuas diri dengan mengumpat sendiri, oh jangan lupakan semburat merah muda yang menghiasi pipi pucatnya.

.

.

.

To Be Continue…

* * *

Review? hehehe..

Regard,

Maugriez.


End file.
